


#64: "Victory"

by theskywasblue



Series: 100 days, 100 prompts [9]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 19:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9622883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskywasblue/pseuds/theskywasblue
Summary: Everyone wants to congratulate him, to shake his hand, take his picture, or make a toast.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Part of 100 days, 100 prompts.

Yuuri feels drunk.

He’s not, or at least not as much as last year, when he apparently fell into the bottom of a bottle of champagne; but he _feels_ warm and slightly dizzy, far away from his body.

Everyone wants to congratulate him, to shake his hand, take his picture, or make a toast. It happens time and time again, until Yuuri’s face aches from smiling and there are little stars in his eyes from the camera flashes.

Finally, there’s a single, precious moment when no one is looking directly at him, and he’s able to escape outside.

It’s snowing: slow, fat flakes so big that Yuuri can see each individual pattern where they land on the sleeve of his suit jacket. The air is cold, but pleasantly so, compared to the claustrophobic heat of a room full of so many people and so much energy.

He’s not sure how long, exactly, he stands there, watching snowflakes fall through the slats of light pouring from the windows, before he hears someone call his name, and turns to see Victor slipping out the side door.

“There you are. Is everything alright?”

“I’m fine,” Yuuri says, though maybe a little too quickly. It’s not that it’s untrue, but he just doesn’t want Victor to worry. “I just needed some air. It’s a bit…”

“Overwhelming?” Victor suggests, stepping up next to Yuuri so that their shoulders just barely touch. “I understand. You’ve accomplished so much this year, Yuuri. Everyone’s very proud of you. _I’m_ very proud of you.”

There are snowflakes caught in his eyelashes, glittering across his shoulders; he’s smiling, so honestly, and his cheeks have already gone slightly pink from the cold. He reaches over and interlocks his slightly warmer fingers with Yuuri’s chilled ones, squeezing gently until Yuuri squeezes back.

Yuuri feels very light again.

“Come inside,” Victor urges, giving him a gentle tug towards the door. “It’s cold out here, and I want you to dance with me.”


End file.
